


Snapbacks and Joints

by jiiyongiee



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiyongiee/pseuds/jiiyongiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riliver Oneshot! Riley Brody goes in seek of Jason to spend some brotherly time but after realizing that he's been stood up, Riley finds himself at Oliver Carswell's where he find himself in a completely different situation than first anticipated. Sorry, i suck at summaries!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapbacks and Joints

The stench of weed was unignorable as Riley walked up to his brothers best friend's front door. It was just typical for such a smell to waft around the stoners property. The brunette sluggishly knocked on the big wooden door before waiting impatiently for a response. As the door opened a cloud of smoke escaped the house and if possible, the scent grew stronger. In the doorway stood a grinning blonde haired boy with a joint hanging from his lips.

"Riley! What's up man?!" Oliver exclaimed happily. Riley forced a polite smile before stating why in fact he was stood outside Oliver's house.

"Hey, I was just wondering if Jason was around. We were meant to be doing stuff today and he kinda bailed again." Oliver's smile quickly turned to a frown.

"He ditched you? What a cunt. Come on in and I'll see if I can get hold of him, yeah?" Oliver offered softly.

The brown eyed boy nodded and followed Ollie into his gigantic house. The two of them strolled into the living room where Ollie dived onto his couch before grabbing his phone from the coffee table. Riley sat timidly on the end of the couch, making sure not to get into Oliver's personal space. He watched as the blonde dialled in numbers and held his phone to his ear as each phone rang. He went at it for at least 20 minutes before giving up.

"Sorry dude. I can't seem to get hold of him either." Oliver said grimly, feeling sorry for the youngest Brody. The boy let out a small frustrated sigh and was about to stand to leave when Oliver offered his joint to him. "You look really down. Think of it as a pick me up!" Riley wanted to turn down the offer and just get home so he could brood and feel sorry for himself but something in him wanted to take the joint.

"I've um, never smoked weed before." Riley admitted. Oliver simply smiled And kept holding the spliff to Riley.

"There's a first time for everything."

Giving in to his curiosity, Riley hesitantly took the joint from Ollie's fingers. He brought it to his lips and took a long drag. Too much smoke flooded to his lungs due to the lack of filter and sent him into a coughing fit. Between his coughs he could hear the stoner giggling away, so he shot him a dirty glare which only caused Oliver to laugh more.

"You're not threatening. Too cute, y'know?" Oliver giggled.

"Fuck off Ollie." Riley mumbled before going back for another toke. He didn't inhale as much this time and the smoke went down his throat smoothly. Not really knowing what he was doing, Riley expected to feel a sudden change straight away, as if a button had switched, turning him from sober to high. Feeling no change, Riley kept on taking drags till Oliver stopped him.

"Woah dude, first time remember? I don't want you too fucked up."

"But i don't feel any different?"

"You will."

Oliver had sat up from his lying down position and finished off the remainders of the spliff. He patted the space next to him, inviting Riley to sit with him which he kindly accepted. As the younger boy slumped onto the sofa, he got a slight head rush, nothing too out of the ordinary.

"Seriously Oliver, this isn't doing any-" he cut himself off as he felt his head get slightly lighter. "Woah!" he mumbled to himself. He looked over to the blonde who wore a clear smirk.

"Not doing anything?" He asked slightly sarcastic. Riley hit him playfully.

"Can I lie down?" Riley asked. Oliver didn't really react to the question and barely nodded. Not really waiting for a more obvious answer, Riley removed his hat before moving into a position where he was lying on Ollie's lap. Riley smiled up at the stoner as he watched a slight blush go across Oliver's cheeks. Riley studied Ollie's face before letting out a loud giggle. A confused expression swept across Ollie's face.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I can see up your nostrils!" Riley laughed. Now it was Oliver's turn to return the playful hit.

"Fuck you!"

The high was mellow and relaxing. Apart from his severe case of the giggles, Riley was calm and chilled, as was Oliver. The two stayed in their position for what seemed only seconds to them but hours to the world. The two talked about everything they could possibly imagine. Not a single subject was left alone. All in all, Riley was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"I like getting high with you." Riley stated.

"Well, I like spending time with you."

"We should do it more often."

"Yeah." The two descended into silence after that, although the silence was one of content. Nothing else until Oliver broke it.

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Huh? Sure. Why not?" Riley barely managed to finish his words before Oliver's lips crushed his. This kiss was different to all his previous experiences. They'd all been with girls really, so none of those kisses had felt as rough as this. He hadn't felt the stubble brushing against his own skin before but as Ollie had said previously that day. 'There's a first time for everything.'

Riley raised his hand slowly and entwined it in Ollie's hair, knocking off his cap in the process. The young pilot moved his lips in response to Oliver and opened his mouth slightly. The kiss deepened as the two got more into it. Oliver was the first to pull away, with a great smile on his face. Riley began to sit up from his lying down position and moved himself so he was sitting on the stoners lap, his legs either side of Ollie's

"That was n-" Riley's lips interrupted him as he went in for another kiss, not processing exactly what he was doing, just going with his instincts. As they kissed, Riley experimentally rocked his hips into Oliver's. He gasped slightly into his mouth and Oliver's hands shot down to hold onto Riley's hips. Riley's hands were placed delicately on Oliver's shoulders and he began to grind on the older boy as they kissed. Riley could feel himself getting hard, although not fully erect, he could tell Oliver was in a similar position as he. The stoner broke the kiss and brought his lips to Riley's ear and began to nibble on the lobe where his stretcher was.

"I want you so badly." He panted.

If Riley was not in the situation he was currently in, the statement would of taken him aback however in this circumstance, it only turned him on further.

"I'm yours." He whispered before mentally hitting himself at how cheesy and cliche it sounded. Oliver let out a low chuckle before going back to kissing him. Their lips fitted perfectly together and their bodies felt so right as they were entwined, as if they'd been designed for this very moment.

"Riley, please touch me." Oliver whimpered desperately. Riley adjusted his position so he was further back on Oliver's legs and his crotch was more easily accessible. Riley quickly undid Oliver's trousers and pulled down his boxers far enough for Riley to see his full erection. Riley hesitated slightly, he'd never done this to another man, the feel of fear sat in his stomach as he wished not to do it wrong. Riley slowly wrapped his hands around Oliver's cock. Riley decided to treat it as if it was his own, he knew what he liked and that must be good enough for Ollie he thought to himself. Riley moved his hand up and down once before looking up at Oliver for some kind of approval.

Oliver smiled sweetly and beckoned Riley on with a slight nod. Riley returned the expression as he pumped a couple more times on Oliver's member. A quiet moan escaped the blondes lips as Riley moved his hand in the repetitive motion, loving each hitched breath that Oliver let out. Riley leant forward and met his lips with Ollie's once again, causing the two to engage in a messy desperate kiss. As Riley jerked Oliver off, all he could think of was how painfully mhard he was. He desperately needed his own pleasure so with his other free hand, he began to knead himself through his shorts. Seeing this, Oliver batted Riley's hand away and started unbuttoning Riley's trousers too.

"Just ask next time." Oliver panted.

"Next time?" Riley asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Do you think I'm letting you go after this?" Riley chuckled and kept pumping on Oliver as the blonde started to undress Riley.

Soon enough Riley's member found itself in Oliver's hand, being pumped in time with his own. It felt so good, Riley was practically shaking from the feeling. All of his senses were being penetrated, the taste of Oliver's lips against his own, the smell of cannabis mixed with the scent of pre-cum, the feeling of Oliver's hard cock sliding in his hand and the sound of Oliver's pants whenever their kiss broke. It was so overwhelming. Riley couldn't take it. Without any warning, Riley ejaculated all over Oliver's yellow shirt. Realising that he'd came so early without much being done to him, Riley suddenly felt embarrassed. He'd came quickly like it was his first time when Oliver wasn't anywhere near done.

"Oh my god. Sorry! sorry sorry sorry! I'm so sorry. I've fucking killed it haven't I?" Riley exclaimed. He looked away from Ollie, not wanting to look him in the eyes. Oliver's free hand shot up and pulled up Riley's chin.

"Hey, dude. It's fine okay? Sometimes it happens right? You didn't kill anything okay, just finish me off right? It's okay." Oliver consoled. He smiled softly in a further attempt to reassure Riley. Slightly reluctantly, Riley nodded and continued to move his hand. Quickly the little spat was forgotten and they were soon back into their lust filled session. The pilot hastily pumped Oliver till he was close to his orgasm. Riley grinned as the blondes breath got much heavier and his eyes began to close in ecstasy.

"Riley. I-uh I'm gonna c-cum!" He panted.

"Good." Riley went as fast as his hand could go, trying to push Oliver over the edge and make him cum. Sure enough, Oliver climaxed all over himself and Riley, wetting them both with the sticky liquid.

The two remained silent as they both caught their breath. Riley pushed himself Oliver's lap, stood and did his trousers back up.

"That was, um, fun." Riley stated awkwardly.

"Yeah. It was." The two went back into silence. Riley shifted around on his feet uncomfortably while he waited for Oliver to dress himself also.

"There's fucking cum all over me." He muttered to himself as he stood and took off his shirt. He gave Riley a once over, realising that there was also cum splattered onto his shirt too. "Dude. Follow me." Riley followed Oliver through his mansion and up stairs to the bed room. He stood in the doorway as Ollie strolled over to his dresser to grab two shirts. He flung one at Riley without warning.

"Put it on freckles." He ordered. Riley frowned at the new nickname but didn't protest as he removed his dirty shirt and replaced it with a clean white one. It wasn't one Riley would usually wear, it was white with a large cannabis leaf on the front with the slogan 'Smoke weed everyday'. Ollie just slipped on a plain black tee and slopped onto his bed.

"Wanna watch tv or have you gotta get going?" He asked.

"I guess I could spend another couple hours here."

"Awesome." Riley slid onto the bed next to Oliver and pulled the covers up over himself.

"I hate lying in trousers, I'm taking them off and you can't stop me."

"Oh freckles, I wouldn't dream of stopping you!" Ollie joked as he removed his own trousers too, just leaving them both in their boxers. Ollie turned on the tv and flicked through the channels, looking for a film. Eventually he found one that appeared satisfactory and put it on. Riley suspected it to be 21 jump street, he didn't really know.

During the course of the movie the two edged closer and closer till they were cuddling. Once again their bodies fitted perfectly. The whole situation was too complicated for Riley though. He couldn't wrap his head around what was going on, he couldn't concentrate on the movie, he just kept thinking.

"What's bothering you?" Ollie asked.

"I was just kinda wondering where we stood, y'know?"

"Oh. Okay. Well, I think I kinda like you if that puts things into better perspective for you."

"Really? I guess I kinda like you too." Riley admitted.

"Cool." Oliver leant down and kissed Riley again, this time allot like the first kiss, much slower and more passionate. Riley broke away and looked Oliver in the eyes.

"You know, I think this could really work out."


End file.
